johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Guess Who's Coming to Johnny's for Dinner
'Guess Who's Coming to Johnny's for Dinner '''is the first part of 56th episode and the 111th episode over all. Summary Mr. Black moves in with the Tests after he embarrasses Mr. White at the dance contest auditions. Unfortunately, Johnny quickly grows tired of Mr. Black when he starts to interfere with Johnny's lifestyle, making Johnny scheme to get Mr. Black and Mr. White back together. Plot The episode opens with Johnny and Dukey playing a dance video game. Dukey wins the game while Johnny gets all sweaty and loses. Then they hear Mr. Black crying outside of their house. Mr. Black was crying because he was mourning the loss of his friendship with Mr. White. Mr. Black tells his story of how he and Mr. White tried out for Super Secret Agent Idol. They planned a dance routine to win the first prize which is a trip to Fiji. Mr. White believes that Mr.Black is a great dancer. But when they are showing their performance to the President, Mr. Black couldn't dance and ends up setting off an explosion. Mr. Black ends his story by saying that Mr. White was furious at him and never wants to see him again. He also says that he doesn't want to go back and that the Test family are the only people he knows. But when Mr. Black moved in, things were different for Johnny. Mr. Black has deleted the cartoons Johnny likes for his own favorite shows. He even filled Johnny's bedroom with books and tries to get Johnny to eat healthy food. Not only that, but he also hogged every restroom and tries to get Johnny to listen to classical music instead of rock music. Eventually Johnny couldn't take it anymore so he called Mr. White and begs him to take Mr. Black back. Mr. White refuses declaring that Mr. Black is a "sweaty caveman loser liar!" Johnny then goes to his sisters, who invent a device called the Mimitronic Disco Dance Pants that Mr. Black and Dukey wear. Whatever moves Dukey makes, Mr. Black does the same. At Super Secret Agent Idol, the pants and the plan works until Dukey chases cats. However, Mr. Black and White reestablish their friendship, but Mr. Black is banned from dancing. Then, Mr. Black plays a great drum solo on the drums. Mr. White, Johnny, and Dukey dances with Mr. Black playing drums. After Mr. Black and Mr. White goes to Fiji, Johnny is finally relieved that Mr. Black is finally out of his house, only to find that the General has now moved in. Goofs Quotes Trivia *The title refers to the late 1960s movie ''Guess Who's Coming To Dinner, about a black man who is going to marry a white family's daughter. * Super Secret Agent Idol is apparently a parody of the hit reality singing show American Idol. However, the way the whole agent idol show is set up is similar to America's Got Talent. * This episode marks the first time Mr. Black and Mr. White split up and stop being friends * It is heavily implied in this episode that Mr. Black and Mr. White share a house and live in it together as Mr. Black moved into the test house after he and Mr. White split up and that Mr. White kicked Mr. Black out of their supposed house. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Images Requested Category:Vhs Category:DVD